Drivers and passengers may carry a mobile device into a vehicle and/or otherwise be reachable by phone while occupying the vehicle. While phone calls may be directed to one driver or passenger, the vehicle may also output audio from one or more speakers that are located in different positions in the vehicle to provide audible sound to multiple occupants of the vehicle.